


Cover Art for Dangerous Games by azriona

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Cover Art and Edits [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for "Dangerous Games" by azriona, which was a fic gift to fortunate me for the Summer Mystrade Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Dangerous Games by azriona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dangerous Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141139) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



 

Images are:

 1.  Mycroft visiting Bletchley Park, Nazi uniform under his overcoat.

 2.  Greg wearing a Nazi uniform.  

3\.  Bletchley Park.  

4\.  St. Paul's during the Blitz.  


End file.
